It has been studied in recent years to use, in display devices and illuminators, an organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as an organic EL device) having a two-layer structure in which an organic fluorescent dye is employed as a light-emitting layer and the dye and an organic charge transport compound used in electrophotographic photoreceptors and the like are laminated to each other.
However, the display devices and illuminators using the organic EL device or the like each have a problem that as the light-emitting area thereof increases, voltage drop due to the wiring resistance of a transparent electrode or semitransparent electrode becomes not negligible, which increases the variation of light brightness.
For solving these problems, for example, JP-A-2004-14128 (PATENT DOCUMENT 1) discloses a planar light-emitting device using an organic EL device, in which to a transparent electrode of the organic EL device is electrically connected an auxiliary electrode having lower resistance than the transparent electrode; the specification thereof describes a planar light-emitting device in which the auxiliary electrode is formed in a lattice shape.
However, the use of an organic EL device as described in PATENT DOCUMENT 1 has posed a problem that coloring and Moire fringes due to interference occur during external light reflection, which deteriorates visibility.    PATENT DOCUMENT 1: JP-A-2004-14128